Nana's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Nana is enjoying the beautiful spring weather with Mario, but when she breaks wind, she comes to a shocked state as Mario remains silent. Will this event leave Nana depressed and hanging forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Nana's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, YOU PEOPLE FRIGGIN' WIN, OKAY!? STOP SENDING ME E-MAILS TO MAKE MORE NINTENDO GIRL FARTING PROBLEMS!!! GEEZE!!! ...Well, to be honest, I didn't actually get any emails. But it sure felt like it when I noticed just how popular Princess Peach's Farting Problem was. And considering how apparently Samus (or rather Zero Suit Samus) and Princess Zelda amongst this website are more popular (then again, I could be wrong since I factor in the Mario series, but less we forget how big the Zelda section is), I decided to do them. In fact, this pretty much is the exact same description for the following fanfics part of this "Nintendo Girls' Farting Problem" series of mine - Princess Zelda's Farting Problem, Zero Suit Samus's Farting Problem, Nana's Farting Problem, and Ness's Farting Problem. Exactly four farting fanfics centered around four girls of the forty plus members of Super Smash Brothers, both playable, assist, Pokeball, boss, enemies, background, and trophies (as well as items since the good ol' Bo-Bomb is in, as well), and with that said and done, ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy! That, and after these particular fanfics of the series are placed up, I have one more special surprise for you... hehehehehehe...

* * *

Nana, the pink parka wearing female of the Ice Climbers, was outside of the overused Super Smash Brothers Mansion, taking a peaceful little stroll around the Oval Park by her lonesome, with the flowers booming and the insects, birds, and mammals coming out, in coordination of the beautiful spring weather, which was bright and sunny with a nice compliment of cool windy breezes. As Nana sat down on a nearby small grassy hill, he looked up at the clear blue sky, to see several white puffy clouds appear. As she started counting the many clouds that appeared, she was confronted by Mario, who was also on a little jog of his own.

"So, Nana," Mario reeted, tipping off his red cap as he sat down, next to Nana as he looked up at the puffy cloud-filled blue sky, "How is your beautiful Friday going along?"

Nana merely shrugged as she let out a sigh, turning to face Mario and smiling. "I'm doing great, Mario! I've never felt any better." She took in a quick breath of air, and sighed of relief, smiling as she then hugged Mario. "In fact, it couldn't possibly be any better than just sitting out here, with you."

Mario gasped as he slightly blushed, chuckling as he hugged Nana back. "Oh Nana, I know what you mean!" The middle aged red-capped Italian American plumber stated, facing her and telling her straight to her face, "Why, when I was a young one, I would always run around and just let loose with nothing but the wind in my breeze, the grass in my-"

"Oh!" Nana gasped as she stood up, tuckering her pink parka a bit as she stated. "Speaking of letting loose and wind, can you give me a moment?" She then ran down the grassy hill and headed several feet away from Mario towards the western direction, looking both ways, and then closing her eyes as she... broke loose.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!!!

Mario simply sat there, blinking as he watched a satisfied and relieved Nana come back, sitting down back on the hill. Nana was blushing slightly a bit, but you should expect that when girls fart. It's natural, after all.

"...Mario? Are you... all right...?" Nana asked, worried if her flatulence put the plumber off.

There was no response from Mario.

Nana, feeling that Mario was insulted by her farting, began trembling her lip, covering her face as she started crying. "Oh, I can't believe I made an idiot out of myself!" She cried as she sobbed, tears coming down from her eyes, "How could I be so stupid to just rip ass like that!?"

There was no response from Mario.

"Oh Mario, if only I knew that you would be offended, I would have never-" PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!! She accidentally farted again, and this time right next to Mario. Her jaw dropped in disbelief, Nana bursted into even bigger tears, shamed of herself and embarrassed at the same time.

There was no response from Mario.

Nana continued crying, having the need to not speak.

There was no response from Mario.

Nana continued crying, having the need to not speak.

There was no response from Mario.

Nana continued crying, having the need to not speak.

"... ... ... ... ..." Mario then began bursting into laughter, catching Nana completely off guard, which in case made her stop crying.

"HUH!?" Nana exclaimed, wiping away the tears from her face as she asked in a shocked state, "How!? I thought my farting would put you off?"

Mario continued laughing, trying to catch his breath as he patted Nana on the back. "Oh Nana," He told her with a straight face, trying not to laugh even more, "I've come to get used to girls constantly farting. Plus, Princess Peach has been cutting the cheese since she was born, even more than a certain fat ass who's an evil version of me!" He bursted into laughter more, rolling around on the hill as he headed downward, kicking his legs up as he was filled wth too much joy.

Nana's shocked expression changed into a faint smile, and she giggled a bit. Farting loudly and unexpectedly, Nana joined in with Mario on the laughter, rolling down the hill and kicking her feet in the air alongside Mario as the two shared their joy whilst in the peaceful, beautiful weather, all while Nana continued farting, this time with no problems at all.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Thanks to Wii Fit Trainer's farting problem being a huge success, I decided to revive this. Enjoy!

* * *

Several years have passed at the Super Smash Bros Mansion, with some characters planning to leave as they got their possessions prepared, while the newcomers already made their presence known.

Nana of the Ice Climbers was finishing up an intense brawl against Mario with Popo, the two of them winning as they bounced joyfully, giving each other high fives. As they left the fiery stage of Norfair and ended up on the stage floor on the mansion's fourth floor, the Smashers watching applauded the Ice Climbers as they both cutely shrugged, with Mario congratulating the two.

"You did a great-a job back in that battle!" Mario exclaimed as he turned to Nana, nodding his head. "You especially, Nana! You-a showed me up good!"

Nana giggled as she closed her eyes, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Oh gosh, thanks Mario..." She felt her stomach grumbling, prompting her to leave. "If you excuse me..."

Leaving the room, Nana headed to her room to use the bathroom, when she bumped into the female Wii Fit Trainer, who was jogging down the hallway.

"Oh, pardon me!" Nana exclaimed as she stood up, gasping as she placed her hands on her face. "Aren't you from Wii Fit?"

The Wii Fit Trainer nodded as she stood up, placing her hands on her fit hips. "That's me, all right! You're one of the Ice Climbers, aren't you?" She bent over, placing her hands on her knees. "Why are you such in a hurry?"

Nana gulped as she let out a cute little poot, with the Wii Fit Trainer chuckling as Nana blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh I see. You're gassy." Wii Fit Trainer commented as she raised her right hand. "Listen to this." She then opened her mouth as she let out a loud deep pitched fart that echoed throughout the hallway.

Nana gasped as she was relatively shocked. "Gosh, your poot sounded like a tuba!" She then accidentally farted, hers not being as deep pitched as the Wii Fit Trainer's fart, but louder than her own first toot. "Oh, I would be devastated if everyone besides Popo and Mario knew I had loud flatulence..."

Wii Fit Trainer placed both of her hands on Nana's shoulders. "Say, how about I help you out balance your farts with your spirit? You'll probably feel much better about the whole situation."

Nana sighed as she slowly nodded her head. "Well, if you can make me feel less ashamed, then I guess I can go with it..." She admitted, still feeling doubt as she followed the Wii Fit Trainer to the fifth floor.

Olimar exited his room as he sniffed the air, gawking as he placed both of his hands on his nose. Ness walked by, with Olimar glaring at him as Ness blinked, before realizing that someone farted in the hallway.

"It wasn't me this time, honestly!" Ness exclaimed as he waved his hands at Olimar, who continued pointing at Ness, accusing him of stinking the hallway.


End file.
